


Pleasant surprises in the afternoon

by httpdance



Series: KuroTsukki countdown - FromOneToEleven [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College life(but not really), Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpdance/pseuds/httpdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou loves to surprise Kei, but of course expects something small in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant surprises in the afternoon

When Kei comes home from a long day full of classes, he doesn't know that the fridge is full of ingredients for Tetsurou's favorite dinner. He also doesn't know that Tetsurou will keep him from making his homework for the next day, or will make sure Kei doesn't go bed early.

But Tetsurou knows Kei won't mind any of those things. Because Tetsurou is the best boyfriend ever, and the most romantic on top of that. But those are his own words.

“Welcome home!” Tetsurou is leaning against the doorway to the living room, a big grin on his face and his hands behind his back.

“I'm home.” Kei says, carefully, when he sees how Tetsurou is acting. “What's going on?”

“Oh, just though I should surprise my roommate.” Tetsurou grins. “You know what, why don't you start the stereo? I think we could use some music.”

“Okay? What do you want to hear?” Kei asks while he takes of his shoes, puts down his bag, and walks over to the stereo. 

He is already looking trough the cd's piled up next to it when Tetsurou answers. “I already put one in. I just wanted to wait for you to play it.”

Now Kei starts to grow a little suspicious. But it is not the first time Tetsurou acts weird, so he just goes along with it and sees where it will lead him. So when he presses play, he is prepared for almost everything.

But of course not for a song he doesn't know yet. Although he recognizes the voice of the lead singer instantly. His eyes grow wide and he spins around instantly. 

“You bought it!?” his voice is a mixture of surprise and unbelief, after hearing the new album of one of the best bands he has ever heard of. 

“Just for you.” Tetsurou smirks while he holds up the cover that he apparently was holding behind his back. 

“But... we don't.. we didn't.. we didn't have the money. We talked about that!” 

“You didn't have the money for it.” Tetsurou starts to walk over to Kei while he talks. “But I happened to receive a big bonus at the restaurant last weekend.” he arrives at Kei's side and wraps his arms around his middle. “And who would I be if I didn't give my boyfriend the best random gift ever?” 

“Thank you.” Kei blushes, and his eyes are shining. “Thank you, Tetsu. And we should toast on that bonus!”

“You can thank me and cheer for me by cooking for me. I'm starving!” A knowing grin appears on Tetsurou face when he gives Kei one quick kiss before walking over to the fridge. “I did groceries, make whatever you can find.”

So when Kei walks over to the fridge, sees those ingredients, and connects one and one, he bursts out laughing. “You just wanted me to make you your special dinner!” he has to grab his stomach while he laughs about how sly his boyfriend can be. “I can't believe I didn't think about there being a catch.”

“Hey! You like it too!” Tetsurou almost sounds offended, but when Kei is laughing, even if it is to laugh at him, he can't help but feel his stomach twitch with affection.

“True.” Kei laughs. “Guess I'll have to get to work then, hm?” 

“Yes, please.” Tetsurou smiles. 

“Alright, turn up the volume, will you?” Kei demands. “I'm not doing this without my music.”  
“Whatever you wish, sweetheart.”

And with that, Kei starts cooking, Tetsurou watching him from a distance - to not destroy anything in the kitched - while they both sing along to the music once the album plays for the third time straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! Second fanfic posted~ hope you enjoyed it


End file.
